


Gentle But Robust

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: zadr ficlets [10]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pining Zim, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: It was always for Zim's pleasure. Always.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: zadr ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Gentle But Robust

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Down In Tokyo by Studio Killers. If you know the song, you know exactly where this is going lol

"My beautiful alien," Dib muttered before pressing a loving kiss into green skin. _Always_ so gentle. Just for Zim. 

Dutifully, he kissed his way down the soft, small body with absolute reverence. Dib was exactly six feet and five inches, Zim once measured him in his sleep. Zim observed a good many things while his human slept, all of which were recorded in his special files. Every scar, the birth marks (Zim would later learn were not the result of birth at all) on his belly, the mole on his wrist and the larger one on his knee, the stretch marks of a boy sprouting too fast for his skin. 

"Please," Dib breathed. Head between teeny tiny thin legs, light sucking not nearly hard enough to leave marks. "Please Zim, I can make you feel good. Please let me do this for you." 

"Very well..." Zim murmured. "I will allow you to use your filthy human mouth on me." 

"Thank you, thank you," Dib whispered before flattening his tongue over his slit, tasting the beaded moisture there. Zim sighed. It was pleasant, sure, it was always pleasant. And to his credit, the first time it happened it was astounding; it overwhelmed each of his senses and brought him to the very height of ecstacy. 

Dib sucked on the tip of his length that barely began to descend. Fingers delicately rubbing at the entrance just below. 

It was always for Zim's pleasure. Always. Every night was the same. Maybe there was something to be said about too much of a good thing; boredom crept through his veins and echoed ad nauseum in his head. Zim sighed as Dib's mouth engulfed the entirety of his length in one swift movement. His mind couldn't help but wander to earlier this morning.

Cold asphalt scraping his uniform, Dib's hands roughly pinning his wrists into the ground. That stupid smirk on his face that said _'I'm savoring this moment and want you to know it'_ that he always had when they fought. It wasn't hard to imagine Zim pressing into it, into _him_ , egging Dib on as his expression would shift to something far more devious. 

Oh Irk, it wouldn't be hard at all for Dib to take him right there on the dirty ground. Consumed with the desperate need to have Zim, fumbling with the inconvenient fastenings of his pants as he swore. Dib could fill his soaking wet channel to the brim in one harsh thrust, the light pain fading into pleasure as he began to move. Anything but gentle, no, Zim wanted Dib _rough_. Raw. 

"Dib," Zim moaned, grinding into his partner's face. "Breed me. Now. Right now." 

Dib pulled away with a small pop and a nervous smile. "You aren't warmed up enough for that yet, I don't even have two fingers in." 

Groaning, Zim frowned. "I'm plenty ready. Breed me! Zim demands it!" 

"It's gonna hurt," Dib said softly. "I can't do that." 

"I don't care, just do it!" Zim yelled. "I'm authorizing this action. Breed me! _Claim_ Zim!" 

  
Dib paused, eyes glued to Zim's. "I... You know I can't, Master. That order contradicts my coding." 

Pink eyes narrowed, Zim tangled his fingers in black hair. Not nearly as messy or grimy as it could be. Should be. "It contradicts your orders to break character!" 

"Except in emergency, which my coding defines this as," Dib clarified. "I was designed to not bring harm to my Master." 

"Don't talk to me as if I don't know! _I_ designed you!" Zim snapped. "You useless, pathetic, _worthless_ toy!" A beat. The robot simply sat still, waiting. "Doesn't that make you upset!?"

"I am a toy. You built me for the express desire to bring pleasure," Dib stated plainly. 

"Grr, why did I make you self aware..." Zim groaned to himself. 

"Because the first prototype self destructed when he gained knowledge of his creation," the robot explained, licking his lips of the pink lubricant at the corner of his mouth. "Will we be continuing this session?" 

"No," Zim muttered. "Go return to your docking station..." 

Obediently, he stood up and walked to the elevator in the back of the room. Zim couldn't replicate the subtle skip in Dib's gait or the way his body almost seemed to curl into itself, not knowing how to position such long limbs; not in this mechanical body.

Zim flopped into the soft bed he constructed exclusively for this purpose. Maybe later he could tweak the safety enforcements, broaden his list of acceptable actions. Of course that always carried the risk of worse malfunctions. Still, it could be worth it. 

Or maybe not, maybe it was better to scrap this one and start over once more. He sighed, pink length wiggling in dissatisfaction at the all too quickly ended session. 

Well, it's not like he didn't have hands. 


End file.
